


Broken Doll

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Backstage, Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Halloween gives the band the opportunity to try something new, like new looks, new roles, new positions, new experiences...





	Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _crossdressing_ square on my Season of Kink card from last year. It was inspired by one of Dadaroma's Halloween looks in 2017. Check out Yoshiatsu [here](https://sun6-5.userapi.com/c840529/v840529388/1c63c/8sBRYV3yCys.jpg) and [here](https://sun6-4.userapi.com/c840529/v840529388/1c632/gGYM5ZWHVIw.jpg) and Tomo [here](https://pp.userapi.com/c840537/v840537686/1dba9/2tHT12GJAxY.jpg).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fiction.

Yoshiatsu looked at himself in the mirror. The makeup girl had done a great job with this Halloween makeup, the last of the Halloween tour. He'd wanted to look something like Sally in Nightmare Before Christmas, something ashy, grey-scale, pale and sad. And they'd done that. With the long wig and the white face makeup he almost looked like a porcelain doll - a gothic, broken doll - and the grey velvet and satin flashed silver in the light. But something was missing; it needed something more, something to finish the look, some kind of contrast.

"Tomo-chan?"

"Mm?" Tomo looked up from his bass, playing around until it was time to get on stage.

"Help me with this."

"What?"

Yoshiatsu grabbed an eyeliner pencil and a lipliner, and smiled at Tomo. "You have to write _fuck me_ on my chest."

"Oh?" Tomo grinned. "I can do that."

Yoshiatsu fluttered his fake eyelashes. "Which one, write it or do it?" he teased.

Tomo put the bass down and got to his feet. "Hmm, I guess we'll see. Come here." He took the black eyeliner from Yoshiatsu and started drawing the requested words on Yoshiatsu's chest in big, bold letters, just above the neckline of the dress. Then he took the red lipliner and traced the letters with that, rubbing a finger over the lines to smudge them. The result was that the letters looked a little like they'd been carved into Yoshiatsu's flesh.

"Hot." Tomo grinned at him. He took a step back to admire his work. "Very hot." He let his gaze travel down Yoshiatsu's form, then up again to his face. "Mmhm."

Yoshiatsu tilted his head and tried to look demure, failing spectacularly considering the revealing outfit and the words now written on his chest. "So, do I look better like this, dressed as a girl?"

Tomo stepped close again, putting one hand up under Yoshiatsu's skirt, squeezing his arse. "Well, definitely better access like this." 

Yoshiatsu closed his eyes for a moment. The touch felt good, sending a tingle up his spine, and he wouldn't mind more of it. "Shall we test the access, just to make sure?"

"I like the way you think."

Sound checks were done, rehearsal was finished, all they had to do now was to wait while the last of the equipment was fine-tuned and the audience was let into the live house. There was time... but where? 

Tomo dangled a set of keys in front of Yoshiatsu's face. "Let's borrow the van for a bit."

"How did you get the keys to that?"

"I had to get my cigarettes earlier. I accidentally threw them into my bag this morning."

"How convenient." Yoshiatsu smiled.

They moved quickly through the corridor to the backdoor, before any staff could see them, and got out to the parking at the back after Tomo made sure that there were no stray fans hanging around. The van was parked next to the equipment bus, and Tomo unlocked it so they could slip into the back. This was one of those times when Yoshiatsu was very glad for the tinted windows - it provided a little extra privacy, in case anyone came looking for them or happened to pass by.

"It's cold," Yoshiatsu murmured as Tomo got into the car behind him, closing up the door.

"I'll warm you up." Tomo sat down next to him and pulled him close. He caught Yoshiatsu's lips in a slow kiss, tongue probing and exploring. Tomo's lips were warm and soft, and he tasted faintly of cigarettes, something that made Yoshiatsu realize that he hadn't had time to get a smoke for hours. The two needs battled for a second, but arousal came out on top, making Yoshiatsu wrap his arms around Tomo and kiss him back. 

Too soon for Yoshiatsu's taste, Tomo broke the kiss and smiled at him, knuckles gently caressing his cheek. "We shouldn't mess up your makeup too much..." Yoshiatsu pouted. He'd hoped he'd get to suck Tomo's cock again. Tomo laughed softly. "Don't look so disappointed. There are other things we can do, even though it's a little cramped in here..." He loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt.

"At least we're alone."

"Mm, no driver and no other band members to take into consideration," Tomo said as he teasingly lowered the zipper of his black trousers. He opened them fully, then pushed them and his underwear down past his thighs. His cock was pointing proudly towards the roof of the car as he scootched down on the seat until his arse was at the edge and his knees touching the seats in front of them. "Come here." He indicated his lap and then slid his hand over Yoshiatsu's thigh. 

Yoshiatsu pulled down the slashed leggings he was wearing under the short dress and after hitching the skirts up, he crawled into Tomo's lap, straddling it with his feet pretty much bound together behind him by the leggings. He took Tomo's cock in his hand. It was warm and hard, the skin silky smooth to the touch as he pulled the foreskin down to expose the entire head. "Mm..." Yoshiatsu sighed softly when Tomo did the same to him. Tomo's hand was larger than Yoshiatsu's, closing easily around him, and he felt like he was enveloped in warmth and pleasure as Tomo started stroking him. 

Soon Yoshiatsu forgot all about it being cold. He leaned against Tomo, occasionally pressing his lips against his neck, carefully so as not to leave too many lipstick marks. He could feel Tomo's cock leaking pre-come, the fluid slick under his thumb as he rubbed it over the head, over the slit, making Tomo moan.

"Say it," Tomo said.

"Say what?" Yoshiatsu breathed, not knowing what Tomo meant immediately.

Tomo poked Yoshiatsu's chest with his free hand, then moved it down to cup Yoshiatsu's arse. "Say it."

Yoshiatsu smiled. "Fuck me." 

"Again."

"Fuck me." The simple words made the arousal burn hotter, turning the need into greed, and Yoshiatsu twisted his hand, gripping Tomo's cock a little harder as he stroked him. "Fuck me," he whispered, a small shiver going through him as he thought about having it inside him, Tomo fucking him, deep and hard. 

"Mmm..." Tomo reached for his overnight bag, left on the seat from when he'd rummaged through it to get his cigarettes, and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

"You're prepared for everything?" Yoshiatsu asked, but he wasn't really surprised. He'd been sleeping in the next room from Tomo and Takashi, and more than once, there'd been sounds - low moans and groans and the unmistakable thumping of a bed against the wall...

Tomo smiled suggestively and squeezed out a healthy glob of lube into his hand. "You never know when you'll need it. Like now." He reached behind Yoshiatsu, pulling at one buttock while sliding a lubed finger inside him. "Sorry if this is a bit cold..."

Yoshiatsu gasped. It was cold at first. Of course, since the lube had been lying in a cold car for hours. But it was kind of nice anyway, not unlike the sensation of running an ice-cube down one's chest when it's too hot out... Just in his arse instead. But Tomo distracted him from further thoughts of what he could do with ice, moving his finger in and out, and soon pushing a second digit into him, stretching him open a bit more. Yoshiatsu moaned, enjoying the sensations, and pushed back eagerly. Tomo had stopped stroking him, but his cock was still hard and throbbing, and arousal burned hotly inside him. "Fuck me," Yoshiatsu whispered, this time not to echo what Tomo had written on his chest, but to urge him to move on, to give him what he needed.

When Tomo withdrew his fingers, Yoshiatsu whined softly, missing the intrusion already. But Tomo quickly poured some lube on his cock, and Yoshiatsu lifted his skirts out of the way even more as he scooted forward to position himself above it, careful to not get the satin soiled. Tomo wiped his hands on a handkerchief and grabbed Yoshiatsu's hips, helping him keep the dress out of the way in the process. Slowly, Yoshiatsu lowered himself onto Tomo's cock, moaning softly as the head breached him, pushing down on it to get it deeper, to be filled by Tomo.

Tomo's hands tightened slightly on his hips and he gave a low groan. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Yoshitasu would have tossed his hair back all flirtily if the cramped surroundings had allowed him. As it was, he just smiled and put one hand on Tomo's chest, pushing his shirt up so he could tease one of his nipples, raising himself up a little before sitting down on Tomo's cock again. "So do you..." Every move, every inch of Tomo that was sliding in and out of his arse made Yoshiatsu forget more and more of everything that went on around them, why they were there, why he was even in a dress to begin with. His focus centred on the two of them and the pleasure that grew inside him. 

Their breaths were heavy, soon fogging up the windows of the van, and their moans mingled with sighs and low groans. Tomo helped lift Yoshiatsu up, over and over, gaze locked on him. "Oh yeah," he whispered between moans, "ride that cock like a good girl." The fabric of Yoshiatsu's dress fell forward as he fucked himself on Tomo's cock, and the silk slid deliciously over Yoshiatsu's cock as it bounced up and down with his movements. 

"Wish I could keep you like this, like my little sex doll," Tomo whispered. His voice was thick with arousal, his cheeks flushed. "God, you're sexy."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Yoshiatsu replied, reaching under his skirts to stroke his cock. He was achingly hard now, and it felt so good... He tightened his grip, focused on the pleasure that throbbed inside him, the way it made the tension inside him grow. "Tomo-chan... so close..."

"Come on." Tomo seemed to somehow have presence of mind to pull Yoshiatsu's dress up again, just in time for Yoshiatsu to come all over Tomo's stomach. Tomo's hands guided him, moved him up and down on his cock, all through his orgasm and beyond, until Tomo's breaths came in short little bursts, and then he came, eyes closed and mouth half-open, a low moan spilling over his lips.

They caught their breaths for a few moments, then Yoshiatsu laughed softly, enjoying the post-orgasm sensation in his body. "Okay, so now I've had sex in a car... That was a different experience." Yoshiatsu decided that even if it had been good, damn good, he still preferred beds. Or walls. 

Tomo grinned. "Kind of cramped and uncomfortable, but worth it!" He grabbed the handkerchief again and waited for Yoshiatsu to gather his skirts and carefully get off his lap, then cleaned himself off. He gave Yoshiatsu a quick wipe too, to get lube and come off his arse before Yoshiatsu struggled to get his leggings up again. 

Once they got their clothes in order, everything tucked away, buttoned, and zipped up again, they stepped out of the van. Yoshiatsu adjusted his long wig and the veil, checking his reflection in the dark window. "You wouldn't happen to have your cigarettes with you?"

"Yup." Tomo fished a slightly dented pack out of his pocket along with a lighter and quickly lit up a cigarette. He took a deep drag of it before handing it over to Yoshiatsu. "We've just had the world's longest smoke break."

"And best." Yoshiatsu exhaled and watched the smoke dissipating in the chilly air. Smoking after sex always tasted so much better. "Let's go inside," he said then, starting to get cold again.

They'd barely stepped inside the building before they met Takeshi, dressed as a butler for the occasion, polaroid camera in hand. "There you are! I was wondering where the two of you went." He smiled, and Yoshiastu got the feeling that he knew exactly what they had been doing.

"Well, you're not in a dress this time!" Tomo said and grinned. "What's up?"

Takeshi held up the camera. "We need you for the chekis, and then we have to sign them."

Yoshiatsu had forgotten about that. "Let's go, before manager-san starts asking questions then."

"Oh, he's already done that, but I didn't tell him anything." Takeshi smiled sweetly at them and winked. 

Yoshiatsu laughed. "Thanks. Next time it's probably you and Tomo missing again, and I won't be telling him anything either."

Later, as he was signing the polaroids, Yoshiatsu wondered if Takeshi wore dresses so often because Tomo liked it, or if Tomo liked men in dresses because of Takeshi. He decided to ask Tomo later, after the live. And maybe Yoshiatsu would take this dress home afterwards too...


End file.
